<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken King by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435180">Broken King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing'>WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Robb Stark Lives, Survivor Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving and living are two different things. And he doesn't want to live. No matter what others say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark &amp; Robb Stark, Jon Umber/Dacey Mormont (one-sided), Robb Stark/Dacey Mormont (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Red Wedding, told from primary target's POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was crawling, barely aware of what was happening. People were screaming all around him.</p>
<p>Three people were surrounding him, and the fourth person was nearby. And then the blood. Blood that wasn't his.</p>
<p>He looked up. Dacey Mormont stood above him. There was a blade stuck in her chest. And a simple kitchen knife was stuck in Roose Bolton's chest in turn.</p>
<p>Both of them were dying.</p>
<p>"Robb....." Dacey whispered "I won't make it......but know that I.....I've always loved you......despite knowing that I could never be with you......a young girl's fantasy......"</p>
<p>She looked up at the other two people standing on either side of him.</p>
<p>"Jon.......protect our King......" she requested "I've done.......my part......by killing Roose Bolton.....But now it's up to you to protect him.....to keep him safe......"</p>
<p>"I will." Jon Umber took Dacey's hand in his "I promise I will, Dacey."</p>
<p>Strong hands belonging to Jon Umber picked him up, and Robb didn't even resist. He passed out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>When he came to, he was in a cart. A cart was driven by a familiar man. He could see the outline and knew who it was.<p>The Hound.</p>
<p>There were two people other than him in the cart.</p>
<p>"Robb?"</p>
<p>"My King?"</p>
<p>His vision returned, and he saw his sister and Jon Umber hovering above him.</p>
<p>The cart entered a small village close to Riverrun. The Hound and Arya dismounted, and Jon helped Robb dismount as well.</p>
<p>"Dacey is dead?" Robb asked</p>
<p>"Aye." Jon Umber told him in a cold tone "I loved her as she loved you. And our love remains unrequited. Nonetheless, I've honored her last request. I kept you safe. But now you're on your own, and as for me, I am heading back North. She died for your sake, and you'll have to live with it."</p>
<p>Robb knew this was true. Guilt ate at his insides better than anything and anyone could.</p>
<p>Shock and guilt overcame him and he collapsed in the middle of the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robb and Arya are found and taken to Riverrun. It quickly becomes apparent that he is not fine. Not at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Robb woke up, he realized that he was lying in a rather comfortable bed. Arya and the Blackfish were seated in two chairs which were placed beside the bed.</p>
<p>"Ah, you're awake." his little sister smiled </p>
<p>"You had us scared."</p>
<p>And in an instant, it all came back. The massacre of the Twins. The deaths of people he was sworn to protect. The blood. The flames.</p>
<p>And he was to blame for it, all of it. He was the primary target of that massacre, after all.</p>
<p>Mechanically, he tried to get up. There was much to do, much to atone for.</p>
<p>He winced as the pain shot through his body like a lance.</p>
<p>Gently, Arya pushed him back down.</p>
<p>"You've not recovered yet." she told him "Take it easy, okay? I can be strong for both of us."</p>
<p>"I'll leave him to you." Blackfish told her as he grinned and left the room.</p>
<p>He would have laughed at Arya's statement if it weren't for the fact that it would hurt. He would have laughed all right. He was weak. So very weak. He couldn't even protect himself or his family, much less his men. Men who were willing to die for him, and most of whom did. Including Dacey Mormont, who loved him. If things played out differently, he might have married her. But he would never have a chance to do that, and neither would she.</p>
<p>He laid back in the bed. He would wait. Wait for the sweet release of death, which would come sooner or later. When Arya brought him a bowl of food, he refused to eat. Why would he? The sooner he was gone, the sooner he could return to his family and his men. Mother. Talisa. Their unborn son, named after his grandfather...... </p>
<p>He would see them all. </p>
<p>But Arya was not so easily discouraged.</p>
<p>"Eat up, or I'll get Blackfish to order his men to hold you down while I use a funnel to make you eat." she threatened</p>
<p>He laughed weakly. He laughed until tears began to stream down his face.</p>
<p>"What's the point?" he spoke between bouts of laughter "Everyone we care about is dead. Mother, Father, Bran, Rickon, Talisa......even Sansa might be dead......"</p>
<p>"You and I are not." Arya pointed out "And I won't be the only Stark left. I won't let you die. Now, eat up, or I will follow through on what I said."</p>
<p>Obediently, he picked up the spoon and began to eat. </p>
<p>Giving him a satisfied smile, she left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some ground rules are laid out. Robb thinks of a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prominent figures of Riverrun had gathered in an impromptu council. The individuals present were Brynden Tully, Edmure Tully, Roslin Tully nee Frey, Arya Stark and Robb Stark.</p>
<p>"The Lannisters are still laying siege to us." Blackfish stated "And they will pressure us even more if they realize that the fifth King is still alive and that we're harboring him."</p>
<p>He walked around the semi-circle, stopping in front of Robb, giving him the meaningful look.</p>
<p>"I understand." the Young Wolf stood up "I'll take my leave shortly and-."</p>
<p>"You're staying right here for the foreseeable future." Blackfish cut him off "No wandering around, no letting others see you."</p>
<p>"But you'd be better off without me......" Robb trailed off</p>
<p>"You're staying right here." Blackfish repeated "That's the rule. And to make sure you don't disobey the rule, I am putting your sister in charge of enforcing it."</p>
<p>Arya turned to look at Robb with a ferocious smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>"You can't......" Robb protested feebly</p>
<p>"I can and I am." Brynden Tully grinned "Lady Arya, he's all yours. Make sure he behaves."</p>
<p>Arya nodded. She grabbed Robb by the armpit and dragged him out of the hall, knowing he was too weak to resist.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Robb Stark was reading a book by the fire, his legs covered by a blanket. He was reading a book. His little sister sat on the floor, her head resting in his lap. He played with her hair absent-mindedly.<p>Overall, it looked like a picture of familiarity and contentment many people would die for.</p>
<p>But underneath it, there were signs it wasn't as perfect as it seemed. The tension in Robb's posture and the fact that his sister's hand was grasping the pommel of her sword proved it.</p>
<p>Robb sighed, putting the book away and shaking Arya awake.</p>
<p>"I hate being cooped up like this." he lamented</p>
<p>"Me too." she lamented "But it's only temporary. We will destroy the Lannisters and break their hold on us. Then we'll be able to move freely. We'll go wherever we want to go."</p>
<p>Robb wished he could share her optimism, but he couldn't.</p>
<p>The Lannisters wouldn't be destroyed that easily. They had Tywin as their head, whose strategic mind was unparalleled.</p>
<p>Well, not entirely. There was one person in the Seven Kingdoms whose wits were equal to Tywin's, possibly outmatching his, even.</p>
<p>Someone whose granddaughter was still unwed.</p>
<p>A plan formed inside of Robb's head.</p>
<p>"I know a possible way to destroy Tywin and the Lannisters." Robb stood up "Smuggle me out and let me talk to Olenna Tyrell."</p>
<p>Arya hesitated, before giving him a short nod. She realized the possible way out of this, just as he had. One that kept him alive against the tides of war and politics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olenna receives some unusual visitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olenna blinked.</p>
<p>She looked at the pair standing in front of her, then blinked again.</p>
<p>"My, my." she whispered, trying to hide her bewilderment "I didn't expect to be visited by a ghost."</p>
<p>Robb Stark and Arya Stark glanced at one another.</p>
<p>"I assure you, my Lady, I am no ghost." Robb managed to say</p>
<p>"Maybe, but you are." Olenna turned to look at him "They stitched the head of your own wolf onto the stump of your neck and paraded you around for all to see. And you certainly do look dead right now, given how white and underfed you are. Have you been fasting?"</p>
<p>"My mother and wife are dead." Robb replied stiffly "So is my partner and most of my men. Forgive me for not having much of an appetite."</p>
<p>"Well, I am not marrying my granddaughter to someone who looks like nothing more than skin and bones, for one." Olenna announced "Get some meat onto those bones of yours, then come find me again and we'll discuss it."</p>
<p>"Very well." Robb nodded </p>
<p>Arya took hold of his arm and they turned around, getting smaller and smaller as they headed back to Riverrun.</p>
<p>"What will you do, grandmother?" Margaery approached her "The Lannisters would reward us handsomely if we delivered the Young Wolf to them."</p>
<p>"Maybe." Olenna conceded "They would probably marry you off to Tommen, though. And my answer to that is no. The Lannister gifts are poisonous. Marrying you to Robb Stark instead is a better move, politically, and he'll treat you right. Plus, he needs someone to console him after the deaths of his mother and wife, and who better than you?"</p>
<p>"Then why.....?" Margaery trailed off</p>
<p>"You've seen him. He is not healthy. You need a healthy husband, one who will live long. Not one who will keel over in sixth months and leave you a widow again." Olenna told her "Either way, my decision is made."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>